


This is My Last Invention

by Norias



Category: Chip 'n Dale: Rescue Rangers
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:36:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24840115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Norias/pseuds/Norias
Summary: Newest invention of Gadget blows up. And she appears to be in hands of Death...
Comments: 6
Kudos: 1





	This is My Last Invention

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Это мое последнее изобретение](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/635929) by Toona. 



> Rescue Rangers and other used persons, except mass scenes participants, are (c) The Walt Disney Company and are used here without their permission.  
> This text may be freely distributed (but not modified) only if there is no commercial gain acquired by it.  
> This translation was done for the pure enjoyment of English-speaking fans by Aivars Liepa.  
> Great thanks goes to Karen Mollet for proofreading it and correcting errors.  
> Written on 04.08.1997, Translated on December 1999 - January 2000, Kat finally got around to editing it - February 2000

Scene: RR headquarters, main room.

Gadget: Monty, your pizza with cheese and mushrooms is unbelievable!

Dale: Can I have another piece?

Chip: Dale, you will grow fat.

Dale: I had just one slice!

Gadget: Thanks, Monty. It was SO tasty.

Monty: Good night, Gadget.

Gadget: Good night, boys.

* * * 

Scene: RR headquarters, main room. Morning sun illuminates the room. Enters Chip, notices half-asleep Dale dreamily watching the TV news. For a change, its animal TV and a pretty looking squirrel is reading about the most intelligent cockroaches in New York.

Chip: Dale, where's Gadget?

Dale: I don’t know. I fell asleep for a while, didn't see her leaving.

* * * 

Scene: at the foot of the tree. The various technical trash had been assembled into a sleek rocket.

Chip: What is this, Gadget?

Dale is looking at them from the landing pad.

Dale: Wow!

Gadget: This is a space-ship capable of reaching orbit, Chip. The mole that lived here left me his hole for the experiments.

Chip (conspicuous): Experiments?

Gadget: Yes. Zipper, can you pull that piece of tube here?

Dale (touching): And for what there is this barrel?

Gadget: It's rocket fuel, Dale. I will start the fill-up procedure right now. Put it here, Zipper. The fire will be started with this here lighter.

Monty (eyes the barrel and tube with great suspicions, then sniffs air): Gadget, I think it leaks, the tube may have some cracks in it. Maybe you should check it?

Gadget: I don't plan to wash the rocket with it, Monty! What what, but you can bet I know what I do when it's a technical question.

Monty: As you say, luv, but please be careful?

Dale pulls from his pocket a packet with nuts and starts to eat them. The empty shells fall down near Chip and Gadget.

Chip (angry): Dale, stop littering! Didn't you eat breakfast?

Gadget: Ups!

Gadget with lighter in her paws stumbles upon the one of the nut shell halves.

Slow scenes follow. Gadget falls, lighters flies from her hands, and hits Zipper. Fly is thrown away. The lighter lands top first, and strikes the rock with its flint.

Still-frame. Close up on the small pool of fuel below the lighter. Spark is falling toward it.

Distant panorama of the park. Into the centre of it suddenly grows a mushroom of explosion.

* * *

Scene: under the Ranger tree. It is burnt up severely. In the place where the rocket stood now there is a big hole in the ground. Pieces of rocket and burnt out barrel are scattered all around.

Monty: All safe?

Chip: I am. Monty, how are you?

Monty: It's okay with me, and with Zipper.

Dale: Gadget? You ok?

Chip: Where is she?

Dale (afraid): What if she...

Chip: Don't panic, Dale.

Zipper zums nervously.

Monty: What's with you, pal?

Zipper lands on burnt Gadget's goggles and starts crying.

Dale (sadly): She... died... Chip?

Dale joins Zipper crying.

Monty slowly pulls his aviator's hat off, powerless twists it in his hands and then wipes away a tear.

Chip tears away the side of his hat.

All are looking at the Gadget's goggles.

* * *

Scene: endless field of snow. Gadget comes to the senses lying into a snow pile.

Gadget: Gosh, Dale, Chip is right, better not to toss trash around, or... Dale? Dale, you where? Where am I?

Look at the deep-blue sky with clouds and blinding sun.

Gadget: What is this place?

Gadget stands up and notices a tall figure in a black hood nearby.

Gadget: Excuse, do you know, what is this place? I don't know where I am...

The figure turns to face Gadget. From under the hood at the Gadget looks white skull with empty sockets.

Gadget: Gee willikers! Who are you?

Death: You still don't get it?

Gadget: I think I know, but… I am alive, I… You can't take me yet!

Death: You sure?

Gadget: But… I am here! See, paws, and tail! I see, I hear, I feel! I'm alive!!!

Death: Okay, I will get you a temporal extension, so you will see for yourself, that I'm right. Go down and ask Your friends Rescue Rangers, are you alive or not. Then come back.

Gadget: But...

Death: You are awaited here.

Gadget (non-believing): Who...?

Death: Can’t you guess?

Gadget (her face lights up with sudden realisation): No! No... I don't believe...

Death shakes shoulders, turns and starts walking away.

Gadget: Wait! How can I go back?

Death (waves with the scythe): And for what is that mouse hole?

* * *

Scene: outside Ranger tree. Transparent ghost of Gadget climbs out from the molehill and looks around.

Gadget: Wow, from where there came this pit? Where's my rocket? Oh, poor tree, all burnt up! Boys, where are you? Gosh, it's already an evening! Strange. I must have slept more than I thought. They all must be at home already.

Main room into Headquarters. It is decorated with black ribbons and white roses. Enter rangers. All, including Zipper, are wearing black smoking and white shirts.

Into one corner stands a portrait of a smiling Gadget, covered up to half with the flowers. On the wall over it hangs burnt Gadget's goggles.

Dale (sadly): She had the biggest heart in the world, Chip.

Chip: Yes, Dale. She was a genius.

Dale (continues): We didn't appreciate her enough, while she lived. We were so egotistical...

Monty: She must be happy whenever she is now at the heavens...

Chip: Don't, Monty!

Dale breaks down into crying.

Zipper buzzes at his ear, comforting.

Dale (through tears): She was... an angel...

Gadget bursts into the room.

Gadget: I'm alive, boys! What are you doing, I'm here, I'm with you!

Rangers are looking at the portrait, their backs turned toward the doors and Gadget.

Monty: Just yesterday, she praised my pizza...

Chip: Just this morning she was alive, and now... she isn't anymore...

Dale (self-loathing): And I! I am guilty! If not those damned nuts and my stomach...

Dale cries.

Gadget (shouts): Hey! What is with you? Turn around, I'm here! Look at me!

Dale's ears perk up, he listens.

Dale: Did you hear that, Chip?

Chip: Hear what, Dale?

Monty: Chip, I think I too heard something. Sounded like Gadget's voice...

Gadget: Right, Monty! Can't you turn and look at me at last?

Dale turns and notices Gadget's halo against the doorway.

Dale: A-a-a! Chiiip!!!

Rangers look at Dale.

Chip: What happened, Dale?

Monty: He felt so much guilt, he went crazy, poor...

Chip: No, Monty, look at the doors!

Rangers involuntarily take a few steps backward.

Chip: Dale, did you see that?

Gadget: Boys, it's me! At last, you noticed me! I'm what, invisible now?

Dale: I think I see Gadget, but is it Gadget?

Monty: You know, Dale, I too see her. Be my guess, we are having collective hallucinations. When I once was in China...

Dale (screams in horror): Mommy, it's her ghost! It is coming after me!!!

Dale scrambles away. Gadget closes to him.

Gadget: Why are you running, Dale! I'm not a ghost! Look, I'm alive! Just touch me, Dale!

Dale's paw passes thru Gadget. Dale gasps, then his eyes roll white and he faints on the spot. Gadget is looking at her paws.

Gadget: Gosh... It can't be true, can it?

Gadget starts crying.

Chip: We are sorry, Gadget.

Gadget (wipes away tears): Why, Chip? Thanks Goddess, you at least are seeing me.

Monty: Okay, let's not make jumping conclusions. We are Rescue Rangers. Even if you are now a ghost, we still are a team and we...

Gadget: Thanks, Monty. You right... No!

Chip: What?

Gadget: She is waiting for me!

Chip: Who?

Gadget: Lady Death. She left me to go away for a little, I didn't believe that I died... oh!

Death appears into the room. Gadget stops in mid-sentence, looks at her in shock.

Chip: Just tell her something, get a bit more time!

Dale tries to stand up but stuck his head against the Scythe, Death is holding. His eyes register the object, he is looking at, and he faints again.

Gadget: I will try...

Death catches Gadget by hand, and they both disappear.

Chip (not noticing Death): We will think about something, we are Rescue Rangers after all!

* * *

Scene: Like before into the heavens. Gadget again is solid.

Gadget: I have an unfinished task on the Earth, only one. Please, give me a bit more time?

Death (agrees, grumbling): You will have three days to deal with it.

Gadget: Thank you! That will be enough.

Gadget runs toward the mouse hole.

Death (after her): Just don't even think about trying to cheat on me. Many tried that before, but not a single one of them ever succeeded!

Gadget jumps up by these words, looks back, but Death is already walking away.

* * *

Scene: RR Headquarters. All rangers are here, including the ghost of Gadget.

Gadget (feeling down): She gave me three days.

Monty: Don't cry Gadget, we will think about something.

Gadget: But what can we change? (sights)

Dale: Try to forget about that for a time. Tell us, how to work with your inventions, perchance.

Chip: Fat Cat robbed the exposition of ancient Egypt cat statues. We have to get them back to the city museum. We need your help.

Gadget: I now can walk through the walls...

Gadget stops in mid-sentence, as inside the room appears Death.

Death: Three days.

Gadget: Oh...

Gadget cries, tears forming in her eyes endlessly.

Death says these two words and then disappears, but not fast enough. Dale jumps toward Gadget, and again hits Scythe. He promptly faints again.

Monty: Don't cry, Gadget. Let's make these three days the best days into your life.

Gadget: Thank you, boys.

Chip: Then... Rangers, go!

Monty: Rangers go!

Chip (to Monty): When we will be over with Fat Cat, remind me to write Dale in queue to the psychiatrist...

* * *

Scene: Abandoned warehouse near waterfront.

Fat Cat: How I love the real piece of art!

Mepss (toadying): Especially if it is worth a real pile of money, boss?

Fat Cat: Shut up, Mepss. Did you see if someone was following you?

Wart: No, Boss, all was clear.

Fat Cat: Good. Load it all into this box, we need to hurry. My caviar reserves are near empty. Move, Mole!

Fat Cat's gang walks away, toward the small boat at the river.

Gadget: Caviar?

Monty: Did you forget, Gadget? Fat Cat worships caviar.

Chip: Gourmet that overshadows even Monty and cheese.

Monty: Luckily for me, cheese costs several times less than caviar.

Dale (grumpy): Luckily for all, EXCEPT you.

Chip: Gadget, watch where he goes.

Gadget: I can, but how I would let you know about that, if I can't press or push anything?

Dale: Yes, how, Chip?

Chip: Gadget, you had so many inventions created... Maybe something will help?

Gadget: At the top of the tree, into my big workshop, there is something. It's my last invention.

* * *

Scene: Gadget's workshop. In the centre starts the prototype of the Wheel-machine (One used in 'Case of the Cola Cult').

Dale: Monty, what do you think this is?

Monty: Looks like a big wheel. The chairs are soft. Well, lets see...

Chip: Monty, do you know how to drive this thing?

Monty: I helped Gadget build it. First this lever, then...

Monty is launched from the chair and lands on a pile of boxes in the corner of the workshop with a loud crash.

Dale: You ok?

Monty (nursing bruised ribs): Almost ok. Better you drive it, Chip. I think I have enough driving for today.

Zipper flies to him with a piece of ice in paws, and places it on the bruise on the forehead.

Monty: Oh, thanks Zipper my pal.

Chip: This wheel looks like it can drive up the walls and over ceilings as well as on the flat ground...

Dale (cries): Thanks to the Gadget genius...

Monty: Do not beat yourself up, Dale.

Chip: Right, there is no time for that.

* * *

Scene: the roof of the building near the cat food factory "Happy Tom". The statue is visible from here.

Gadget (noticing plaster on Monty's head): What happened, Monty?

Monty: Nothing, just hit my head against the door frame.

Gadget: Be more careful, Monty.

Monty: I will try, luv.

Chip: What did you find out?

Gadget: Too bad I no more can hold any things in the paws. Fat Cat has the collection locked into the casino safe. I went in and checked, all the stolen pieces were there. I also found out the code, so we will crack open it and get the kitties away from Fat Cat in a jiffy.

Chip: excellent, Gadget. Now all we need is to get us in.

Monty: I know the way.

* * *

Scene: Somewhere inside the factory. Rangers are overwhelmed by Fat Cat's gang.

FatCat: Again those pesky Rangers? Get them, boys!

Chip: Monty, get back to the machine in the cellar!

Monty: Too late.

Fat Cat: You are right, rat. Mepps, Wart, put them into the chains and then escort them to the best room into my new jail, while I think of what to do with them.

Chip: You won't be able to get us to talk, Fat Cat!

Monty: We will beat you even if we are only four!

Chip: Monty!

Fat Cat (feigning friendly interest): What do I hear? Four? What then happened, your fly became a frog-food? O, no, not so lucky, here you still are! Mole, fetch me my golden flyswatter, we will correct this sad mistake in shortly!

Monty: Zipper, go to Dale! Tell... mmm...

Fat Cat: Stuff his mouth shut, idiots! (Into theatrical sourness) Oh, so it means that your beautiful mouse mechanic became dinner for someone else, not my wonderful self. How sad. But it's all for the better! Lock them away!

* * *

Scene: on the roof overlooking the casino. Ranger plane is here, into it sits Dale and Gadget.

Dale: What do I do now, Gadget? Chip and Monty are prisoners, I alone couldn't deal with the whole gang.

Gadget: We are two, Dale.

Dale: Yes, but two days have already passed, Gadget.

Gadget: I know, Dale. However, I'm a Rescue Ranger, and I will put a criminal where he belongs, even if it is my last day in this world!

* * *

Scene: Inside casino. Through the corner steps the ghost of Gadget.

Dale: What did you find, Gadget?"

Gadget: Mepss and Mole are guarding the doors.

Dale: But Chip and Monty?

Gadget: Holding fine. Monty broke his chains and got Chip free too. All they need is a key to the doors - it is locked from outside. Mepss has the keys on his belt.

Dale: I need to distract them?

Gadget: No. I will scare them, but you and Zipper will grab the keys. Zipper, you will turn the keys in lock.

Zipper nods energetically.

Gadget: Then let's start.

* * *

Scene: Locked double doors, with big rusty hanging padlock on them. The 'guards' are openly bored.

Around the corner into the far end of the corridor appears Gadget. She is four times as big as usually, and has something white for a poncho.

Mole (terrified): Me-me-me-mepsss... Dd-do you see that?

Mepss (not looking): What do I need to see, you idiot?

Mole (points with a shaking finger): There... at the end of this dark corridor...

Mepss turns, and his mouth hangs open.

Mepss: That's... that's ...

Mole: It's a ghost, right, Mepss?

Gadget (howling): I have come after your souls, you crooked criminals... U-u-u-u-u!

Mepss (panicking): A-a-a! It's a white lady ghost!

Both guards (as a chorus): Run!

Guards run away, dropping the keys, the sticks for fighting - anything that is slowing them down.

Gadget: Dale, get the keys here.

Dale: You did it excellent, Gadget. Even I was terrified!

Chip (listening at the doors from the other side): Why don't I wonder?

Gadget: I can be even bigger, the size of a building.

Dale: Okay, I put them in. Zipper, your turn!

Zipper turns the key. Lock falls open, and Chip and Monty push doors open.

Chip: Gadget, Dale, we heard it all!

Gadget: Chip, I have little time left, we need hurry.

* * *

Scene: Outside the casino. Fat Cat's gang is placed into a Animal Control handler's cage. Rescue Rangers are watching this sitting on the roof of the cat food factory.

Monty: Well, the cat figurines went back to the museum, and Fat Cat at last got what he deserved.

Gadget (sadly): And I have to go to the Heavens now.

Chip: Gadget, can't you talk Death to let you stay on the earth? Even in this state, as you are now?

Gadget: Afraid, it won't happen. She said that she is impossible to cheat to. I know that. I don't know how, but I know that. Here she comes.

Dale (looks around): Where? I don't see?

Dale jumps up, only to again hit his head against the Death's Scythe.

Chip: O, lord almighty, again!

Dale (brushes his bruised nose): It's all okay, Chip.

Monty: But, Gadget, I too don't see anything.

Gadget (seriously): It's because you are alive, but I am dead.

Death: Your time has run out.

Gadget: It's time to say farewells...

Gadget cries.

Chip (trying to slap her on shoulder): Gadget, we worked well together. Without you, we wouldn't have become the Rangers...

Dale: It was so good to be with you...

Gadget (through tears): I will miss you too.

Monty: Don't cry, luv. Something tells me, we will meet again.

Dale is crying openly, and from Zipper's eyes stream out two waterfalls.

Death (sweet, calming voice): Say goodbye to your friends, we have to go.

Gadget: Thank you, boys. Thanks to you, I lived a beautiful life. I won't regret anything from it, well, maybe only that I so rarely did kiss you, while I was alive, but...

Dale lies on his stomach, crying. Around him forms a pool of tears.

Gadget: But... I don't want to die!!!

Death: It's your time. It just ran out.

Gadget: Boys... (voice is drowned in tears) No, let go of me! You won't take me! I will...

Death (calming voice): Come. You will meet your friends - in their time.

Gadget: No! I won't go! I don't want to! You can't take me! Let me go! Let me go! LET ME GO!!!

Death: Come.

Gadget: NO-OO-OOO!!!

Death takes hold on Gadget's paw and pulls her away. Gadget puts up a terrific catfight...

It suddenly gets all misty, like looking over the fire, and then it straightens up to the Gadget's room in the headquarters.

Gadget is tossing on the bed madly, Chip is trying to wake her up.

Chip: Gadget! What's with you?

Gadget (pushing him away): No! No! Go away! No! I won't die!

Chip: Gadget, what are you saying!

Gadget (awakens and notices all rangers present in her bedroom): A? Ah, friends, did you all die too so fast?

Collective face fault. Rangers look at her with completely lost expressions.

Chip (comforting): Gadget, calm down. It was just a nightmare. You awakened us all with your cries.

Gadget: Nightmare?

Dale (same voice as Chip): You are dreaming...

Gadget (unsure): Dreaming? Dreaming... (her voice strengthens) Dreaming. Okay, I'm dreaming. But what about the three days, the Fat Cat and the stolen collection of cat figurines from the ancient Egypt?

Chip: It's six in the morning, Gadget.

Monty: Gadget luv, I have dreams like that sometimes too . It's been just a bad dream.

Gadget: Just a dream...

Gadget sits up on the edge of her bed. Straightens her paws, looks at them, wriggles fingers. Touches the bedsheets, herself.

Gadget: Chip, can I touch you?

Chip: Sure, but... Gadget, do you feel well?

Gadget touches Chip's paw with the ends of her fingers, and starts smiling. She with a shout jumps from the bed and starts hugging and kissing first Chip, and while Chip comes back to his senses after such a shock, she hugs and kisses Dale, who in turn oo-hes and becomes deep purple.

Gadget (beaming happiness): Gosh, so no one died and we all are alive! How beautiful is life! How good is to be alive! How beautiful are you all!

Gadget notices the sunrise in the windows.

Gadget (awed): What a beautiful sunrise!

Monty slowly turns his finger at his temple. Zipper nods slowly.

Chip: Gadget, I don't think, it's okay with you. Gadget?

Gadget is bouncing around the room, pottery and instruments are falling from their places, but she doesn't notice.

Monty (whispering): Chip, looks like our Gadget had totally lost her marbles.

Gadget (with a whooping hanging on Monty's neck): Monty, I'm SO happy!!!

Chip closes his face with paws.

Gadget kisses Monty on a cheek and bursts into laughing.

Scene iris out on her happy face.

**Author's Note:**

> Translator's notes.
> 
> 1\. I found that Lawainee's method of describing the things with long descriptions works quite fine. ;-) Due to my lack of some words into my vocabulary, I had to use those tricks a few times.  
> 2\. This translation I feel is the weakest of ones made by me from Vlad's stories, because I can't match the emotions of the original. Just forgive me, and if You ever learn Russian, read the original. I really suggest you do so.  
> Kat [nods]: Something just defies translation :(


End file.
